


我离开之际

by Ingenio



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingenio/pseuds/Ingenio
Summary: 融合了对巴尔韦德老师和近期巴萨的一些感触。荒谬大师走了以后巴萨每况愈下（……）大家仿佛又展开了巴尔韦德再点评运动。是非功过众说纷纭，但对年轻的法蒂来说，事情很简单。他将永远感激这年夏天的知遇之恩。
Kudos: 4





	我离开之际

**Author's Note:**

> 03.09.2020

风很静，月光落在窗棂上。埃内斯托轻手轻脚地起来，掀开被子，光脚下了床。安妮塔睡得很熟，梦里呢喃着一些含糊不清的字句。埃内斯托轻轻吻了她的发际。

他在黑暗里盯着荧荧发亮的电视屏幕。自从和巴塞罗那不算愉快的告别以来，他有快一个月没看过任何足球比赛了。事实上，他当教练时也不爱看足球，他家里甚至连LaLiga TV都没买。他承认这听起来是有些奇怪，所以他也没和同事们谈起过。他知道他们其中的不少人，至少是里奥、杰拉德、路易斯，他们几个周末接完孩子就回家看英超。吃饭时也是看英超，烤肉时也是。

比赛结束前十五秒，安苏·法蒂助攻乔迪·阿尔巴进球。他从球场右侧一路奔袭，摆脱了三名防守队员，完成了一脚漂亮的倒三角传球。他听不懂日本解说在喊什么，只听到法蒂的名字被不断重复。裁判最终判定这个球越位了。那个孩子显得挺沮丧。

他看到塞蒂恩站在原来他的位置上，手按着牛仔裤的口袋，在原地转来转去。周围的助理教练、球员和裁判在握手，他倒显得有点无所适从。他想要是他是塞蒂恩，这会儿也高兴不起来。现在他不是了。感谢上帝。

外面的天隐隐有些亮了。他拉开窗帘，看着度假屋外碧蓝的山色。鹿儿岛市染上了一层透明的蓝色，这是温暖的三月初。他坐在晨光落下的地板上，穿上袜子。对于被巴塞罗那解雇这件事，一个月来他并没有想过太多。他是耻感很低的人，总能找到恰当的位置自适。到了后来，他心里明镜一样巴萨高层做了什么，却不怎么感到愤怒，也没有其他感觉。他主动降低了违约金，那封告别信虽然不煽情，一字一句也是真心。记者们一致转了口径，在推特上说他体面，温柔敦厚，说他忠实。他听到别人转述这话时摇摇头，这和什么美德都没关系。他更不是要故意做出体面的姿态，只是那些对他不怎么重要。仅此而已。

他终于有了许多时间，可以帮安妮塔浇灌她的小农场。最初来日本时他们打算的是短途度假，后来决定在这里住上几个月。他一向喜欢日本。从前有个记者问过他一个深奥的问题：你的同乡、作家伯纳多说他左手是日本人，右手是德国人，你怎么看？

他不置可否地挑了挑眉，说：我觉得生活就是你该是谁就是谁。

他们在清晨照料植物，安妮塔在翻动她的萝卜地时，他拿着相机对着她。安妮塔头也不抬，她的手和脚上都沾满了湿润的泥土，他从来没像此刻这么安心。

唯一把他和过去的生活联系起来的倒是那个孩子。你有Instagram吗？他说没有。Twitter？Snapchat？都没有。安苏像大人一样叹了口气说，好吧，先生，我给您发短信。他笑了笑，没放在心上，他倒是真的履行了诺言，每隔三五天就发来一条，问问他旅行到了哪里，说自己训练很勤奋，路易斯受伤了，奥斯曼受伤了，乔迪也受伤了，云云。里面夹杂着年轻人爱用的花花绿绿的表情符号，他看得有点费劲。

那是二零一七年初夏的一天，阿斯比亚建议他一起去看看青训。他答应了，把自行车和面包袋子放在门廊上，走着去的拉玛西亚。阿斯比亚眼尖，在人堆里一眼认出了安苏·法蒂，指给他看。

“就是那个小孩？”

“是，就是他。”他们都不止一次地在高层办公室里听到过这个名字。未来的希望，DNA，反正他们说来说去就是那些话。他对安苏印象倒是确实很深。U15蓝队0-8落后对面，有几个孩子都要跑不动了，那个法蒂还在一个人带球，闷头在禁区里摆脱过人。他和阿斯比亚都清楚那股子劲让他们想起了谁。

后来他太忙了，没再来看过青训。当巴萨教练像走在钢丝上，惊心动魄，每一分每一刻都是刻不容缓。他知道足球很重要，但没想到在大俱乐部原来是这么重要。今天你快要万劫不复了，明天还要跟没事人一样出现在训练场。他一个赛季没再拿起过相机，自行车停在门廊上，也落了灰。有时候在比赛中他会突然走神一下，好像去到了很高的地方，俯视着自己。很高的地方确实有人在俯视着自己，他安排了两名助理教练，比赛开始时他们呆在诺坎普最高处，在中场休息时从旋转楼梯跑下来，向他汇报看到的情况，提出改进意见。他知道他们有空中摄像机，有“飞猫”，连谁的鞋带开了都能看得一清二楚。不过他坚持让他们这么做，他觉得肉眼看到的总是不一样。

他总做相似的梦，梦里回到在希腊联赛的那段时间。他在奥林匹亚科斯取得了巨大的成功，媒体甚至称他为“推动希腊足球现代化进程的关键人物”。他没想过现代化什么的，他只知道自己脑子里的幻想接二连三地成真了，他眼睁睁地看着自己的想法，脑子里那些抽象的结构，落在球员的身体上，那些肌肉绷紧又松开，球应声如网，竟然就变成了现实。醒来时，八万人的诺坎普沉沉地压在他头顶，无论白天黑夜。

再次见到安苏·法蒂是在18-19赛季结束以后。严格地说，还没结束，那时候他们还没丢掉国王杯。高层召集教练组开了个会，说是要着力提拔青训。也就是在那时候，输给利物浦以后，他发现自己内心有一个可怖的事实。那不是一个想法，是事实，已经在他体内好久了，只是这次他终于不得不看见它了。年岁渐长，他觉得自己摆脱了年轻时那种水汽一样的不稳定的特质。他不再是那个轻得必须要一对铅屐才能站得稳直的悲歌诗人，现在，他是个沉重、忍心的人。他倾向于认为自己的身体是钢筋混凝土结构，里面日渐形成的一切，就是那样了，如无意外。

只是他没有想过会对一个素未谋面的孩子和盘托出这些。主席让他留意安苏·法蒂，他就这么做了，他甚至还单独带他出去吃了顿饭。他内心总有些传统，因为高中时他的社区导师就是这么做的。他在营养师给的白名单里尽量选出了一家看上去适合小孩子口味的餐厅。安苏吃得很开心，边吃边兴高采烈地跟他讲，他们报了上周的仇，踢了红队15-0。他有张天真的圆脸，还有始终快活明亮的眼睛。

吃完饭，他开车送安苏回拉玛西亚，半路上手机响了。他在路边找了个停车场停下，不耐烦地应付了几句，把电话挂了。安苏试图偷看屏幕上的备注，没成功，于是问他：“您女朋友？”

他没好气地看了安苏一眼，说：“我老妈，烦都烦死了。”

他没有立刻发动车子，停车场一片黑暗，车里没有开灯。他问法蒂介不介意他抽根烟。他上次抽烟已经是十年前了，安妮塔怀孕以后他就戒了，并且很讨厌闻到烟味。不过他车里还放着半包，因为有时候坐他车的朋友要抽。

他摇下车窗，把烟灰抖出去。安苏在座位上动来动去。他心里一动，问他：“你最想做的事情什么？”

“赢球，赢球是最棒的。”他一秒钟都没迟疑。

“赢球之后呢？”

“上一线队。”

“上了一线队之后呢？”

“帮一线队赢球。”他奇怪地看了埃内斯托一眼。

“再然后呢？”他感觉他其实是在追问自己。

“然后我们拿奖杯、开香槟，坐露天巴士在市里庆祝一整天。”

“好吧，”他听见自己的声音很沉重。“我想我和你不一样。”

安苏坐直了身体，有点困惑。

“不是……我不是要试图教你什么。”他说。“你知道这种感觉吗？有的时候，当一场比赛踢得很糟糕的时候，你知道结果可能不是那么的严重，天又不会塌下来。但你也不能让人觉得你漠不关心，因为这更是引火上身。”

安苏茫然地摇摇头：“输掉比赛的时候我总是感觉糟透了。”

他把烟头摁死，发动了车子。他说，你会留在巴萨的。

他知道法蒂的合同今年夏天就要到期了。男孩高兴得不知怎么样才好，拉开安全带给了他一个大大的拥抱。他知道这是青少年的表达方式，但他还是有点不适应。

三个月后，巴塞罗那在5-2大胜皇家贝蒂斯的比赛中派上了十六岁的安苏·法蒂。小腿受伤的里奥·梅西坐在看台上见证了他的处子秀，赛后，他在Instagram发了自己拥抱法蒂的照片。四天后，法蒂在巴塞罗那2-2战平奥萨苏纳的比赛中攻入了自己的职业联赛首球。当年冬天，他在比赛开始一分钟后就进了球，成为有史以来最年轻的欧冠进球者。

埃内斯托开始明白，他不会成为梅西，也不会成为任何人，他会成为安苏·法蒂。他很聪明，对埃内斯托布置的战术言听计从。有一次，巴萨凭借精心设计的角球赢下了比赛。埃内斯托走进更衣室，看到安苏洗完澡在擦头发。他见到埃内斯托，第一句话就是问：“先生，您刚刚说的是那个意思吗？”

“你做得很好。”他笑了，这是他很多天来第一次发自内心地感到愉快。

升上一线队后，他格外照顾这个孩子，跟营养师亲自敲定了他的食谱。有时他会给法蒂还有普吉他们带一点安妮塔烤的蘑菇派，全素的。但他总是委托阿斯比亚放在场边。

那天在车里和法蒂说了寥寥几句话之后，他感觉自己的心在一路垮塌下去。所以在巴托梅乌终于找上他，告诉他，他们希望谈一个合适的价格的时候，他竟然松了口气。他比所有人都明白。他能够在毕尔巴鄂取得成功，能够被奥林匹亚科斯的球迷当成神祗般爱戴，在巴塞罗那却不奏效，是因为什么。因为他不想赢。或者说，他没有那么想赢。告别那天，开车离开诺坎普后，他在路边停下来，翻出夹在遮阳板上的几张照片。那是他早年拍的球迷，他们手里举着球衣还有焰火。他和他们之间隔得很远，他总是透过玻璃观察他们。他透过玻璃观察整个世界。观察政治、观察宗教、观察和教徒无异的狂热的足球信众，观察巴萨，它内部的结构，也像观察巴萨一样观察皇家马德里。

有记者曾经问他：“你对德比怎么看？”

他耸了耸肩：“我们总要有个死敌的，不是吗？如果不是皇马，我们也会发明出另外一个。”

现在他明白了。或者说，他早就明白了，只是不太愿意承认。他从来都对竞技体育的本质存有那么一丝怀疑，也许就是那么一丝怀疑让他们接连两年品尝逆转的苦果。而在巴萨的钢索上，只要有一毫米的松动，就会失足跌入深渊。

不过他没打算苛责自己。他没有告诉过任何人，他本来就打算合同到期后离开，即使董事会请他续约他也不会继续了。母亲教导他守信，他这么做了。只是在合同到期前他就被扫地出了门。

他去训练场，和他的球员们说再见。告别之后，法蒂手里抱着个盒子，追了过来。

“我觉得他们做得不对。”他梗着脖子，脸上的汗珠在阳光下闪亮。

“这不重要了。”他笑了，轻轻摸了摸他的头发。

“先生，我只想让你知道，我觉得你的战术从来都很棒。你留在巴萨的话，我们会一起拿到冠军的，我们总会好起来的。”他结结巴巴地说。

“会的。”他说，“你还很年轻，以后一定会拿冠军的。”

“那你呢？你不能留下来吗？”

“你说过，赢球是最棒的。我确实输了呀。”他笑着看着他。

法蒂愣在了那里。“但……但我相信你，你就是最好的。”他咬着嘴唇，埃内斯托眼看着他的眼泪就要掉下来了。

他本来想说“这样就足够了”，但最终听见自己说出的是“很高兴听见你这么说”。

回家以后，他拆开了那个盒子。一层一层剥开彩纸，里面包着一个水晶奖杯。上面刻着：世界上最棒的教练。

天光大亮，安妮塔不一会儿就要醒来了。他走进厨房，把面包片塞进烤炉，给自己煮了咖啡。咖啡香袅袅升起的时候，他想起了自己和梅西之间的一次闲聊。由于前一天3-0大胜了利物浦，那天训练的气氛很好，中场休息的时候，大家都在草坪上笑闹。他独自躺在那里，仰头观察着下午四点的光线。

梅西过来躺在了他身边，摘下队长袖标，丢在身边的草地上。埃内斯托余光看见了上面印着“不只是一间俱乐部”的小字。

“里奥，你信吗？”他突兀地问。

“信什么？”

“不只是一间俱乐部……巴萨精神……信仰……传承……如此这些。我的意思是，一间俱乐部和另一间之间，到底有没有那么大的差别？”

梅西笑了。他翘起二郎腿，把手掌覆盖在眼睛上，挡住还有些刺眼的阳光。埃内斯托知道，他显然不是第一次考虑这个问题。

他说：“我选择信。”


End file.
